grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
A Zombie is a Ghouly that is first encountered in the first visit to the Scullery in Chapter 2.'' They have 45 Heart Points and are the ninth ghouly encountered. Appearance Zombies look like green-skinned humanoids with big, black pupils fixed to the top of their eyes (though sometimes they can appear completely blank), light-green hair, few yellow teeth on their bottom jaw, rounded, dirty stumps for feet and a height smaller than Skeletons while taller than Cooper and even though all being completely identically, varying sometimes with individuals being smaller than the average Zombie to the extent of having height equal to Cooper. Behaviour Zombies are creatures slow in mind and in movement. They show no reactions to witnessing Cooper take out other ghoulies and can horde themselves in large groups and are often seen working together alongside Skeletons. They've also been shown to participate in some social activities such as card playing and dancing in the Embassy Ballroom. Also, they can even be caught randomly passing wind in the form of small green cloud of gas, even in the middle of a fight. What they lack in pace, they make up in strength and endurance. Zombies tend to attack by walking up to Cooper and smacking him a few times before giving him a powerful kick him which will knock back Cooper but the clumsy Zombie ends up falling on his back as well. Smacking Cooper does 2 Heart Points off Cooper and the kick does 3. Their more efficient attack is the when they vertical spin their right arm, running up to Cooper and hitting him which takes 3 Heart Points, however, if they hit Cooper or any other Ghouly, their arm will completely swing off. The arm will remain prefectly standing in it's place. During that time, it can be picked up by Cooper and used as a Swingable Weapon or taken back by the Zombie who will somehow reattach it, depending on who reaches it first (however, it has been shown that an arm may not necessary be the target for the Zombie who lost it but even generally any Zombie around in need of an arm). Zombies can be easily defeated with the Holy Water Squirter that can drain a Zombie of Heart Points within a few seconds, making them decolorize as they fall lifelessly on the ground and die. Room Encounters Chapter 2 *Scullery (both visits) *Embassy Ballroom (both visits) *Boathouse (first visit) *Lighthouse Store (first visit) *Lighthouse Living Qaurters (both visits) *Ffffreezer *Farmyard (first visit) *Cloak Room (both visits) *Sitting Room (first visit) *Music Room (first visit) Chapter 3 *Infirmary *Dunfiddlin Cottage Garden (first visit) *Dunfiddlin Cottage *Ffffreezer *Servants ''Dormitory *Experiment Chamber (first visit) Chapter 4 *Baron's Qaurters Chapter 5 *Dunfiddlin Cottage *Relic Store *Laundry Theme Music Zombies have their own theme music played four times in the game. First in the first visit to the Scullery, second in first visit to the Boathouse, third in the second visit to the Lighthouse Living Qaurters and fourth in the first visit to the Cloak Room (depending on the challenge) given. Gallery Zombie-1-.jpg ZombieGroup.jpg ZombieSG.jpg ZombieDeathPromo.jpg ZombiePromo.jpg Chapter 2 Zombie.jpg|A Zombie in the Chapter 2 title card Other_Zombie_Design.png|An Unused Zombie Model Original_Zombie_Design.png|An Unused Zombie Model Trivia *Zombies first appear in the first visit to the Lower Corridor, but can't be interacted with. *Zombies are the first Ghoulie to turn friendly. *Of all ghoulies, Zombies come in the most sizes from being smaller than Cooper to nearly the height of a skeleton. *When a Zombie's arm is left by itself, it cannot be destroyed unlike other Temporary Weapons and household objects. *A Zombie is seen in the Chapter 2 title card. *Zombies are one of the four ghoulies who have speech boxes, the others include Skeletons, Zombie Pirates and the Hunchback. *Beta Zombies had a much different look; they were fatter, bald, had bigger noses, and wore blue pants. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Chapter 4 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Ghoulies with Weaknesses Category:Zombies Category:Traitor Ghoulies